


[Podfic] The Vampire Lestat Lied to Me (so did Edward Cullen)

by sophinisba



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Female Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Netgirl_y2k's story read aloud: "The AU where the vampires successfully recruit Detective Nancy, Annie helps her stay off blood with the cunning use of tea, and being a vampire isnothinglike it is in the films."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vampire Lestat Lied to Me (so did Edward Cullen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179490) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BeingHuman/The%20Vampire%20Lestat%20Lied%20to%20Me%20\(so%20did%20Edward%20Cullen\).mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 28 minutes

  
---


End file.
